ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GHW Lockdown
Gods and Heretics Wrestling's January Pay Per View. Lockdown 2007 }}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Gods and Heretics Wrestling |- class } |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |21st January, 2007 |- |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Arena | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Blue Cross Arena Rochester, New York, New York. |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | } |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Buyrate | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | } |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| D-Day 2006 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| Lockdown 2007 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| Dawn of Destruction 2007 |} VOW Results SERGEANT DIVISION 1. Streetfight Match Air King v. Matthew Oliveira (Single-1-1-1 staff) Winner: Matthew Oliveira 2. Sergeant Championship Cronus © v. Dormouse (Cage-docs) Winner and new Sergeant Champion: Dormouse LIEUTENANT DIVISION 1. Money in the Bank Rumble Malcriado Beast v. The amazing Noe v. Human Wreckingball v. Swamtom Bomber v. DarkLight v. DM Punk v. Hyperion v. Muhammad Hassan (docs only) Winner: Muhammad Hassan 2. Lieutenant Championship Hayden HardKore v. John Triton (Single-docs) Winner and new Champion: John Triton CAPTAIN DIVISION 1. No Holds Barred Match Rock II v. Rey 619 (Single-full staff) Winner: Rey 619 2. Ultimate Submission Match No Mercy v. Bigguns88 (Single-docs) Winner: Bigguns88 3. Captain Championship Smart Rocket © v. NochdFaol (Single-docs) Winner and still Captain Champion: Smart Rocket COLONEL DIVISION 1. StrikerLT v. RhynoMan (Iron Man) Winner: StrikerLT 2. Colonel Championship Lt. Commander Worf © v. Raju_The_Bomber v. Zantazm (Docs) Winner and new Colonel Champion: Zantazm GENERAL DIVISION 1. General Championship The Awakening © v. Dangerous Man Dan (Cage-docs) Winner and new General Champion: Dangerous Man Dan TAG TEAM DIVISION 1. Tag Team Championship Predators © v. The Krewe (SPWA gets 4 staff, PWO/SSWO docs only) Winners and new Tag Team Champions: The Krewe RP Results Match 1 Handicap Match Yce and Skorpio vs Undertaker Winner: Undertaker (no show) Match 2 Single Zach Anderson vs Jeff Hardy Winner : Jeff hardy. Match 3 Triple Threat Emblem vs Trickshot vs Stevie Rock Winner : Trickshot. Stevie. Use bigger paragraphs to describe things that happen and watch your punctuality. Match 4 Submission Match (no DQ) Duece vs Soundlab Winner : Soundlab Match 5 Tag Team Match Young Bloods (HWB and XRD) vs Children of the Grave (Rocker and Gnarff) Winner: Young Bloods via DQ Match 6 Single Rouroni Kenshin vs The Game Winner: Rorouni Kenshin Kobashi Match 7 Singapore Cane on a pole Match Hawkeye vs Dave Carter Match 7: Hawk v Carter. Winner: Hawkeye. Match 8 Fatal Four Way Ladder Match (No Pin, No Submit reach briefcase with $10,000) Black Dragon vs Skull vs Lil Rey Rey vs Justin Michael Winner : Justin Match 9 Hardcore Match Jake Diamond vs Hyper Elf Winner: Jake Diamond Match 10 Backstage Brawl Hayden Hardkore vs Rhino Winner: Hayden. Match 11 TLC Match (Pin and Give Up) Alex Stall vs Giordano Jazz Winner: Alex Stall Pre Main Event Parking Lot Brawl 1,000 Light Tube Match Brett Steel vs Rattlesnake Winner: Rattlesnake Main Event Bull Rope Match Vladimir Strife vs Tai O’Neil Winner: Vladimir Strife Lockdown 2008 Scheduled for Sunday January 20th 2008 Category:Pay Per Views Category:GHW Pay Per Views Category:GHW Shows Category:Federation shows Category:2007 Category:Events